Revenge
by BadWolf7673
Summary: So, this story takes place when Eragon and everybody else that we know and love from the Books are older. And I added my own character into the mix. So yeah. It's based off the book because let's face it, the movie sucked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Summary: It's been twelve years since Marelle's parents were brutally murdered by Galbatorix's soldiers. She has been living by herself since she was ten after her caregiver died. When a strange man shows up and tells her things about her past that she would've liked to forget, she begins her long journey to the Varden where another man – the one who had saved her twelve years before – is awaiting her arrival.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except Marelle and Star and some of her future friends. **

**Another A/N: So, this is a story that I started a long time ago and have just decided to finally post it I guess. I'll try updating every week. So yeah, here it is!**

"Come, Star!" I called to my German shepherd puppy. She looked up at me, barked, and came bounding to my side. I smiled and we took off into a fast jog along the well-traveled deer run.

Hunting had been my hobby since Mama and Papa were murdered twelve years ago. They were killed by Galbatorix's soldiers, who were on a killing rampage due to the well deserved death of one of their comrades. With the dead soldier was a skinning knife stuck in his throat and a weeping half-naked woman.

The soldiers then made an example of her, saying that anyone else who decides to kill one of King Galbatorix's loyal soldiers, would be killed. The soldier holding the woman, Jessica, then slit her throat in front of the entire village.

A boy, Jonathan, only sixteen I remember, darted out of the shocked and horrified crowd, carrying a sword and screaming bloody murder. He cut down six of the soldiers before finally being stopped and silenced forever. In a frenzy, the villagers took off everywhere. The remaining soldiers - eighteen - charged through the town, killing anyone in their path. I was separated from my parents, so I took cover under the butcher shop steps, making sure none of the soldiers saw or heard me.

Being five, I wasn't sure what to do except cry and panic like everybody else. But I learned from my father that if you move around lots and yell like crazy, you're giving your enemy a target that will be easy to kill. So I hid, hoping that the soldiers would go away soon.

I saw my father fighting off the soldiers valiantly and killing many. Mama was also fighting, winning against everyone she was faced against. But then they were surrounded and attacked from behind, a coward's way of killing innocent people. I remember screaming out to them and one of the soldiers coming and dragging me out of my hiding spot. They were going to kill me, or worse. But nothing happened. They were all looking up into the dark sky, full of fear. I pulled away easily from my captor and rushed to my Papa's side. He was dead, as well as Mama. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I laid my head down onto my fathers' chest, grabbing Mama's hand and kissing it gently.

A mighty roar made me jump and the soldiers quiver. Something big was out there. A giant beast swooped down and roared, knocking some of the soldiers down. A man, who looked like he was fifteen or sixteen, hopped down quickly, pointing his sword at the soldiers. They faltered and ran towards their horses just outside of town. But the man didn't them go that easily. The beast, which I now remember was a sapphire blue dragon, breathed deeply and spewed out fire at the retreating soldiers. When the fires died down, the soldiers were gone.

I whimpered and buried my face in my fathers' bloody clothes. _Don't kill me…._ I had thought. The man walked towards me slowly, speaking a different language. But somehow, it soothed me, made me feel safe and secure here with this strange man. I looked up at his kind and pained face. Deep-green eyes and sandy blonde hair greeted my scared and horrified face.

"It's going to be okay." He assured me. I then reached for him, wanting to be held by someone who understood my pain. He lifted me up and stroked my head, again speaking in a funny language.

He then placed his hand on my forehead, spoke a few funny words, and then there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything else after that strange encounter. But if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive today.

Star stopped suddenly, breaking me out of my memories. She whimpered and would go no further on the trail. I walked back to her, kneeled down and stroked her head, whispering, "What's the matter, girl? Don't tell me the woods are spooking you out now." She just lay down and stared straight ahead, whimpering the whole time. I followed her line of sight to about five feet from us. Something shimmered in the path but was gone an instant later. I shook my head and continued walking, saying to Star, "I think you're imaging things, Star. There's nothing-." At that moment, metal scraping on metal rang through the air and I stopped dead in my tracks. Star growled behind me but did nothing.

"Stay where you are and you won't get hurt." A male voice said. I searched for the voice but found no one in the area. This way of hiding was obviously magic. A coward's way of hiding and killing innocent people. I decided to then draw him out, hoping that if he moved I would be able to see him and kill him.

"Hiding like a coward won't do you any good. I know where you are and I can kill you before you can even utter a sound." I bluffed, hoping he would reveal himself. The man shifted up ahead and moved to the side of the path. I followed him, making sure I always knew where he was.

"A coward? Haughty little girl. You really think you can kill me? You have no weapons, except for that pathetic bow on your back which you probably can't even use." He crowed. I simmered with anger, but did not attack, not yet anyways.

"I am not a little girl. I'm older than I look and I know how to use a sword and a bow." I huffed. The man laughed, obviously not believing me. _Fine, I'll show you. Just one more smart-alek remark and I'll have your head _I thought bitterly. I slowly reached behind my back for my dagger that was hidden in my waist belt. He didn't attack or say anything so I was obviously safe. For the time being.

"Why aren't you at home? Your father or your brother should be doing the hunting. You should be at home cleaning and cooking, like all women have to do." He said. Star growled and barked angrily. She knew that I was not one to cook and clean. Only when necessary of course.

_That's it! _I yelled in my head. I whipped my dagger out of the waist strap and flung it at the man, knowing that it would hit him. I heard a soft thump and a cry of pain and shock. The man appeared with a dagger embedded in his left shoulder, bleeding profoundly. He fell to his knees and looked up at me. Star saw an opportunity and bounded to him, knocking him onto his back. She growled and snapped at his face in warning. He only groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

I sauntered up to him and pulled my dagger out slowly, revelling in the pain he felt. I then held the dagger at his neck, watching him squirm.

"Who sent you?" I asked menacingly. He clenched his mouth shut and didn't even groan in pain as I applied pressure to the dagger on his neck, making a small trickle of blood. So, I removed my dagger and pressed my hand on his wound. He yelled in pain, and then started laughing.

"You sure know how to make people talk, don't you?" He said through clenched teeth. I smirked and applied more pressure. His dark-brown eyes glared up at me and his black hair stuck to the sides of his head from sweating.

"Are you going to talk or am I going to put more pressure on your wound?" I asked scathingly. He snickered and shook his head, breathing heavily.

"If you don't do anything for this wound, I won't stay alive long enough to tell you anything." He said finally. _He's got me stumped _I thought to myself. This was a smart guy. And I hated him for it.

"Fine by me. I'll let you die here." I said as I took away my hand from his shoulder and let it bleed. I got up and walked away, Star following after one last angry bark at the man.

"I know who you are, Marelle!" The man yelled from behind me. I stopped and turned, waiting for him to say more.

"I know your parents died when you were five and the village you were living in was destroyed. Everyone died. Except for you." The man said. I stalked towards him and placed my knee hard on his chest, pinning him down.

"How do you know this? Are you one of the soldiers who were there and escaped from the dragon?" I whispered harshly. He only smiled and he knew he had won. I had to help him in order to find out how he knew about my past.

"Fine. Get up and get moving." I said angrily as I got off his chest. He rose to his feet and staggered. I caught him, almost falling myself from the sudden weight. Once we got out footing, we made our way back to my home. Star followed and watched the man carefully, making sure he didn't try something.

_Good girl…_

"Why did you stop me on the deer trail?" I asked after about fifteen minutes of applying a special medicinal herb on his shoulder. He glanced up at me, staying quiet. I poked hard at the wound and he hissed in surprise, glaring up at me. _Humph, stubborn little twit _I thought to myself. He sighed and looked away, seemingly contemplating whether he should tell me or not.

"I wasn't trying to. You were just around and you were coming dangerously close to-." He stopped suddenly, looking down.

"Close to what? Who or what were you protecting?" I asked curiously, hoping that he would just spit it out and tell me. He mumbled something and didn't say more. I sighed and grabbed a long strip of cloth, wrapping it around his shoulder, across his chest to his hip, and then I wrapped it a couple of times around his waist, tying it off.

"There, all done." I huffed. He looked it over and nodded, touching in some places that were a little tender. I walked over to my small bed and sat, watching him closely. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure. The man I was thinking of had blonde hair, not black hair. And this man had dark brown eyes; the man I knew and adored had green eyes. I missed him, even though I didn't know him, but he saved my life. He gave me a reason to go on with my life and a reason to fight for revenge.

"I should go. Thank you for everything." The man said breaking me out of my trance. He put his tunic back on and then tied his cloak to it. He grabbed everything of his and walked out of the open door. _Five, four, three, two, one, drop _I mentally counted down. He dropped like a rock half-way to the deer run and rolled slowly over onto his back. I rushed out to him and kneeled by his side, smiling over the amazing way this special herb works.

"What… have you….done to me?" He asked, slowly losing consciousness.

"I have done nothing. It's the herbs that have finally taken their toll on you. You'll be out for at least five hours." I said, enjoying the way he tried to look at me menacingly.

"Why….did you….do this to me?" He whispered.

"It was for your own sake. You lost a lot of blood from that wound. I was actually surprised you got up and walked out the door. But I knew you would succumb to sleep eventually." I explained. He closed his eyes and his breathing grew heavy and slowed down until I was finally sure he was fast asleep.

Star came bounding out of the house and sniffed him, growling softly. I patted her head and sighed. This guy was super heavy and it wasn't going to be easy to get him back into my house and onto the bed.

_Well, here we go._

Five hours later, the man stirred. I turned away from Star who was playing outside with a small doll I made her awhile ago. The man groaned and rubbed his head. I stepped up to him and felt his forehead, making sure he wasn't feverish. Quickly grabbing the small bowl of water on the floor, I propped him up a little to drink it, but he would not let it even touch his lips.

"You need to drink this." I said, annoyed at his child-like behaviour. He shook his head saying, "I refuse to eat or drink anything that comes from your hands." I frowned and put the bowl down, dropping his head back onto the bed. He grunted and glared at me for the rough treatment.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." I huffed. I walked back to the door, deciding that he could get his own water. I heard the bed creak and I spun around; I couldn't let him be behind me with a sword close by him. He held his head in his hands, his whole body shaking slightly.

"So, are you going to drink the water or do I have to force it done your throat?" I asked. He didn't answer so I walked up to the bed again and sat beside him, picking up the water bowl. I put it under his face, trying to make him see it, but he shoved my hand away, spilling water on the bed and floor.

"I said I didn't want it." He hissed. He looked up at me and glared menacingly. I glared back and then without restraining myself, I slapped him. His head snapped away from me and his hair covered his expression, but I could tell by his breathing that he was really upset.

_Idiot, Marelle! Why did you do that? _I scowled myself. Embarrassed, and ashamed that I did it, I got up and walked back to the door, looking at the mountains. I didn't exactly care that he was behind me now; I just didn't want to see his face because I know I hit him hard.

Suddenly, I felt the tip of a sword at my throat, biting into my skin. I wasn't surprised really, I heard him coming and I knew he would come eventually, but not this soon.

"Move and I won't kill you." He whispered harshly. I just stared out the doorway, lifting my head up high to try and keep the sword from cutting me anymore. But he pressed it on me harder, making more warm blood trickle down my throat. I shuddered slightly, but then I swallowed my fear and glared up at the sky. He must have felt me shudder because he moved closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me closer to his shaking body. The sword slid forward, cutting deeper into my skin. I hissed in pain and grabbed his arm, trying to make him let go of me, but he just held on tighter.

"You're strong, I'll give you that. But if you don't move, I will kill you and shove you aside anyways." He hissed in my ear.

"Answer my question, then I will move." I said quickly, trying not to let my fear of being killed be heard through my voice. He hesitated but released my waist, stepping back a little.

"How do you know about my past?" I asked quietly, a knot rising up into my throat as I thought about my parents. He didn't answer, so I carefully raised my hand to the sword and pushed it away from my neck. He let it fall away and stumbled back to my bed; he was still really weak.

I grabbed at my neck to stop the blood flow, but I still felt really dizzy. I turned towards the table to grab some of the cloth there to tie around my neck. I must have miscalculated the distance to the table because I fell flat on my face. Star came bounding into the house to see what the entire racket was about. She sniffed my face and whimpered. I only smiled and patted her head, already losing consciousness. The man knelt by my side and turned me over onto my back to help the blood stop flowing. He took the cloth from the table and wiped at my neck. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes, wanting to rest a little.

Something hit my face and I opened my heavy eye lids to see what it was. It was the man's hand hitting my face, trying to keep me awake. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him, so I then succumbed to the darkness that was enveloping me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: I grabbed at my neck to stop the blood flow, but I still felt really dizzy. I turned towards the table to grab some of the cloth there to tie around my neck. I must have miscalculated the distance to the table because I fell flat on my face. Star came bounding into the house to see what the entire racket was about. She sniffed my face and whimpered. I only smiled and patted her head, already losing consciousness. The man knelt by my side and turned me over onto my back to help the blood stop flowing. He took the cloth from the table and wiped at my neck. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes, wanting to rest a little. **

**Something hit my face and I opened my heavy eye lids to see what it was. It was the man's hand hitting my face, trying to keep me awake. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him, so I then succumbed to the darkness that was enveloping me. **

"Marelle." Somebody whispered deep within my conscious. I tried opening my eyes but I found that they were already open. I looked around but all I could see was red. Everything was red. I tried calling out but I found that I had no voice; no sound came out of my mouth.

"Marelle." The voice came from behind me so I turned. There, a short distance away, was a man. He looked to about in his late twenties, maybe less. This man looked like he boy who had saved me eleven years ago, but the boy I knew from long ago had sandy-blonde hair and deep-green eyes. But as I looked closer, he had the same features as the boy, he was just older. Maybe this was the boy who had saved me eleven years ago. He walked towards me, smiling a little, as if happy to see me. But I wasn't really sure I knew him, so I backed up a step.

"Don't be afraid, Marelle I'm a friend." He assured me as he got closer. My breathing calmed slightly, but I was still afraid. When he finally reached me, his body was inches from mine. I looked up into his kind green eyes, wondering if this was the boy, now a man, who had saved me.

"You sure grew up fast, didn't you?" He asked. His hand slowly reached up to my head as he stared at me with joy, it seemed. He placed his hand on my head and stroked my hair slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked, but again no sound came out of my mouth. He smiled and stepped away from me, still stroking my head.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." He teased. I looked away from his face, now knowing that this man was the boy from my past. But I still could not remember anything from that time after he rescued me. What happened to all my memories after the incident?

"You want your memories back, don't you?" He asked gently. I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision, and nodded. He smiled but I knew that it was a pained smile. He placed his hand on my forehead and closed his eyes. Our surroundings turned black and a whole bunch of pictures circled around us, going too fast to actually see what they were of.

"Your consciousness will go back into my memories. You will see everything that happened on that painful night and where I took you afterwards." He explained. The man started to fade and the pictures started to slow their continuous spin until all that was left was me and my village being destroyed by the soldiers.

Screams and the sound of swords clanging about suddenly made their entrance into my ears. I was back in my village with people running around screaming. I looked around and saw my parents again, fighting for their lives before finally crumbling to the ground. A little girl – me – ran out from under the butcher shop steps screaming to my mother and father. A soldier caught her and looked up, frightened at a sound. I looked up too and saw a dark shadow fly above me. It landed and roared, scaring away the soldiers and younger me as I clung to the bodies of my parents. The soldiers were scorched to ashes and the boy went to me, speaking softly. I walked over to the memories and knelt beside them, tears spilling from my eyes. The boys hand covered little Sophia's eyes and said a few words. The little girl slumped in his arms and he carried her over to the sapphire blue dragon, strapping her into the saddle. Another person showed up and I recognized him as the man in my house in reality. They exchanged a few inaudible words before I finally walked over to them, hearing the dark haired man's name mentioned. _Murtagh Morzansson…so his father was part of the attacks on all the villages across Alagaesia,_ I thought bitterly. If I would've known who he was when he had stopped me on the pathway, I would've just left him there to bleed to death. But as I stared at the younger version of him, I saw something I never saw in the older Murtagh and that was compassion and kindness. _What made him change?_ I questioned. Suddenly, everything was blurring and I was the scenery changed. The blonde man showed up beside me and watched the blurs go by as well as he searched his memory for the next scene.

"After we left your village, Murtagh and I went to see Lady Nasuada, hoping that she would take care of you. But she wouldn't, and told us to place her in the care of a woman named Lauren, who was an old hermit woman living in the middle of nowhere," he said as his memories finally stopped on a clearing in the woods, where the boy, the dragon, and I landed. An old shack was in the clearing with one light shining through the only window. _Lauren_ I whispered to myself. I had remembered waking up in the arms of a very kind woman who told me she had rescued me from near starvation in the woods. She then became my grandmother for five years until she passed away, leaving me alone with the shack. I shook my head, getting ahead of myself and focused on the memory in front of me.

The door to the house opened and Lauren hobbled out, glaring at the young Rider and his dragon. He unstrapped younger me from the saddle and carried me over to the hermit. Lauren's face softened as she saw my small form and gently stroked my head, asking what had happened. The young Rider explained everything and I saw small tears slip past her eyes onto the girl's forehead. The girl stirred and the Rider quickly walked past the hermit into her house. I followed the memories and watched as the Rider laid the girl down onto the only bed in the room, sighing softly.

"You will take care of her, right Lauren?" the Rider asked, not taking his eyes off the little girl. Lauren nodded and assured him she would be safe. He left the house, the hermit following closely. I ran outside and watched the rest of the conversation.

"Eragon, promise me you will come back for her eventually. This old body can't take care of small children like they used to be able to," she said, looking up at the Rider with a hopeful expression. Eragon looked back at the house for a moment before looking back at the hermit, saying, "I promise to come back to her in twelve years, on her seventeenth year." He then said something in that funny language that I couldn't understand, but Lauren had seemed to understand perfectly and nodded, bowing respectfully and watching the Rider and his dragon shoot into the night sky. The memory faded and I was back in the red world that I had woken up in. I looked around and saw Eragon, smiling sadly at me. I walked towards him and I felt tears in my eyes as I thanked him quietly for saving my life twelve years ago. He only nodded and pulled me into an embrace. I closed my eyes and took in his scent, wanting to remember it forever.

"You have to wake up now, Marelle," he whispered, placing a hand on the back of my head and whispering a few words in the language that always seemed to make me feel safe and secure. Suddenly, my world began to shake and I heard my name being called over and over again. I then realized that it was Murtagh who was trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes slowly to see Murtagh's worried brown eyes staring at me and holding something to my neck. I started to close my eyes again, but something sharp hit my cheek, keeping me awake.

"Don't you dare fall asleep again, Marelle," Murtagh hissed. I only smiled, and closed my eyes again, feeling dizzy and sick. I could hear Murtagh yelling at me, trying to make me wake up but I knew I had lost a lot of blood. There was no use in fighting the coming darkness. But Murtagh was saying something that I really wanted to hear so I forced myself to awaken once again to hear what he was saying.

"Don't you want to live longer to see Galbatorix dead? Don't you want your revenge? He killed you family, Marelle. You can't give up now and let him get away with killing thousands more," he said passionately. I forced my eyes open as I thought of mother and father. _He's right; I have to have my revenge. That's why I've been alive all these years because I needed to live to get my revenge,_ I thought to myself. I gripped Murtagh's shoulder and whispered to him to get me to the bed. He slowly picked me up and carried my bridal style over to the bed, laying me down gently. I pointed to the other rags and instructed him to clean my wound, put some of the special herbs on it, and wrap it up. He did so without saying a word and about twenty minutes later he was done. I felt drowsy as the herbs did their work and I started to drift to sleep. But Murtagh woke me up, forgetting that this was the stuff that made me sleep for five hours.

"If I sleep, Murtagh, it means the herbs are doing its work. Please, let me rest now," I sighed. His eyes widened as he replied, "How did you know my name? I never told you." I smirked and patted his shoulder, closing my eyes and finally succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
